General Ourumov (Laurence Possa)
General Arkady Ourumov is commander of the Russian Space Division, a member of the Janus Syndicate and one of the primary villains in the 2010 James Bond video-game GoldenEye 007. He was portrayed by Laurence Possa, who would also provide the voice of Stefan Pomerov in the video-game Blood Stone. Game biography Arkangelsk In the 2010 remake of GoldenEye 007, General Ourumov has a broader bodily frame, shorter hair and wears dark grey military clothing instead of green. MI6 discovers that Ourumov has been receiving large cash transfers that trace back to a Nigerian shell corporation, the Janus Group. At the start of the game, Bond and Trevelyan (006) are briefed by M on their infiltration of the Arkangelsk Chemical Weapons Facility, commandeered by Ourumov. The general himself had been stealing Russian military equipment and selling it on the black market, and he plans to sell a sample of high-tech weapons to a terrorist organization arriving on that day. Bond and Trevelyan sneak into the facility and Bond eventually plants timed explosives on a number of fuel tanks, but later discovers that Ourumov has captured Trevelyan and has him at gunpoint. Ourumov threatens to kill Trevelyan if Bond does not throw down his weapon, but Bond takes refuge behind a stack of fuel canisters. One of Ourumov's soldiers tries to shoot Bond, but the general tells him not to for the fear of blowing them up. After a second soldier tries to fire at Bond, Ourumov shoots them. Bond eventually drops his gun and raises his hands, but Ourumov shoots Trevelyan anyway, then walks towards Bond to eliminate him as well. Before he can fire though, Bond sets off the timed explosives on the fuel tanks and catches Ourumov and his soldiers off guard, giving Bond the chance to escape. Following the destruction of the Arkangelsk Facility and the loss of Janus' EMP hardened helicopter, Ouromov attempts to procure a second helicopter via Russian gangster Valentin Zukovsky. Zukovsky points him in the direction of the annual Dubai arms fair. Ourumov and Xenia enter Dubai using fake passports, murder the head of security at the arms fair, Sky Briggs, and attempt to steal the EMP-hardened helicopter being unveiled onboard the carrier. Bond tries to stop them but fails. Downfall When Bond and Natalya Simonova are being interrogated by Defence Minister Dmitri Mishkin in the Archives level, Ourumov bursts into the room fearing Bond will reveal too much information about him and his plans. Therefore, he kills Mishkin and frames Bond for the murder, then takes Natalya hostage before leaving the archives. Bond manages to escape from Mishkin's guards, and as Ourumov makes off with Natalya in his car, Bond hijacks a tank and chases the general through the streets of St. Petersburg. After causing much destruction, Bond eventually reaches a station where Ourumov takes Natalya on board a train. Just before it leaves, Bond drives the tank into one of the carriages and derails it, then deals with a great number of Ourumov's soldiers. After eventually boarding the train, Bond confronts Ourumov and Xenia Onatopp in one of the carriages. Ourumov arrogantly taunts Bond, thinking that this time he will not escape, and Xenia then asks him for the GoldenEye controller. The general claims that this was not part of their plan, that he was supposed to give the controller to Alec Trevelyan, and therefore refuses, at which point Xenia uses the gun she is holding to fire a single shot into Ourumov's heart, killing him. Ourumov's body is incinerated when Xenia Onatopp blows up the train. Gallery General_Ourumov_holds_006_at_gunpoint_(Goldeneye_007_2010).png|General Ourumov holds 006 at gunpoint. References See also *General Ourumov *General Ourumov (Gottfried John) Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Villains Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Male characters Category:Military figures Category:Pawns Category:Henchmen